In conventional motor housings for pumps, the connection or terminal box is provided usually on the outside cover of the housing, and covers an insert in the form of a connecting part. The connecting part closes off a corresponding opening in the cover and is provided with passage openings to accommodate the connecting lines of the stator winding or an AMP electric terminal board producing the required switch connections. The sealing joint is a matter for concern because it causes difficulties in the passage openings for the connecting lines or the electric terminal board where leakage of the epoxy resin serving as sealing compound occurs, and in the insert in the form of the connecting part itself along its outside border. In addition, following the hardening of the sealing compound, the boss present in the center of the B-side, i.e., on the panel opposite the meter pump, must be removed, and a seat must be formed for the B-side bearing at that location.